


Stocking Stuffers

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Jackrabbit Xmas 2015 [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, goodwill towards men, happy holidays, jackrabbitxmas, like all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and as everyone waits for North to return, the elves and yetis stuff stockings for the Guardians to show their appreciation. There is fluff and treats and trinkets...but mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Stuffers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one is kinda weak, but here you go! We're almost at the end guys!

Day Six: Stocking Stuffers

It was finally Christmas Eve. As was their custom, all of the Guardians gathered at the Workshop to mingle and relax while North bustled around delivering presents. As soon as he returned home, usually around four AM, they would open their stockings and then retire for a few hours in their individual rooms.

Whenever they all managed to wake back up, there would be a ridiculously large breakfast spread, boasts about how difficult the journey was the night before, and presents. Lots and lots and _lots_ of presents.

Jack hadn’t joined them in the sitting room until well into the night. When asked, he had glanced at Aster and flexed his fingers, before responding vaguely with “Last minute gift wrapping,” and placing a squashy looking present in silver paper next to a pile of similarly wrapped packages.

It was curious, but Bunny’s train of thought was derailed when Jack immediately headed in his direction and plopped down of the sofa cushion next to him. He smiled sleepily up at the taller Guardian, teeth white even against the milky pale skin.

“Hey there, Cottontail! Excited for your present yet?”

“…with the way you just said that, I’m actually a bit scared, mate.” Bunny joked. Jack giggled tiredly, then shifted until he was leaning up against Aster’s shoulder. Bunny tried not to stare at the white hair that brushed against his neck ruff.

“Tuckered out there, Jackie?”

“Yeah,” Jack yawned so widely that he heard his jaw crack. “I came up with a last minute gift idea, and I’ve been working on it nonstop so that it’ll be ready for tomorrow morning.” He snuggled unconsciously against the furred arm, unaware of how he was flustering the lagomorph.

Aster huffed a laugh and wrapped an arm around thin shoulders, allowing Jack to settle in. He pointedly ignored the amused and meaningful glances Tooth and Sandy sent in their direction, reveling in the feel of that chilly form sitting so snug against him. It was common knowledge that Jack got cuddly when sleepy, and Aster may or may not have taken advantage of this before by offering to accompany Jack when he had a winter storm to direct or corral. This was the first time Jack had ever cuddled up to him in public though, and he once again thanked the powers that be that his fur hid any and all blushing.

“You’re warm, Fluffy.” Jack murmured, burying his face briefly into Aster’s chest. At the sleepy affection, Aster’s heart positively _ached_. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have this for the rest of forever. For now, he was content to curl around the drowsing spirit and just exist.

Sandy and Tooth continued their conversation, sneaking peeks at the snoozing Guardians in between pantomimes and whispers. After a few hours happily whiled away by the fire, a triumphant Nicholas St. North returned and made his dramatic entrance into the room. His exultant welcome was quickly shushed by his two friends, who pointed meaningfully at the couch. Over time the two Guardians had shifted into more comfortable positions with Aster on his back and Jack snuggled in on top of him. North laughed quietly, shaking his head at the image the two made.

Unwilling to disturb the adorable scene, they left them to their nap while they retired to the kitchens for a quick snack and re-telling of the night’s events. Finally, they decided that it was time to open their stockings so that they could all retire to their own more comfortable beds.

North hunkered down near Bunny’s head, past experiences teaching him the proper way to disturb a Pooka veteran. He lightly pulled on one fuzzy ear, making a nose twitch and face scrunch. A few more gentle tugs had bright green eyes flickering open to meet merrily twinkling blue ones. Feeling a bit pinned, Aster looked down to see a messy white head lying on his chest.

As Nick left to head towards the fireplace, Aster regretfully began to awaken the slumbering spirit.

“Hey, Jackie? Snowflake, wake up, it’s time for prezzies.”

“Mmmm…Bunny?” Jack’s head lolled slightly to the side as he was unwillingly roused. “Don’t wanna move. Yer so comfy…”

Aster laughed. “C’mon mate, let’s open our stockings and head to bed. It’ll be more comfortable…I ain’t as young as I used to be.”

“…Which bed we gonna use?” Jack was still heavily blurred with sleep, which was fortunate because Aster wasn’t able to control his reaction. He knew Jack didn’t mean to imply that they were going to retire to bed together; but he wanted that so badly.

“Our own guest beds, silly.” He managed, sitting up. Jack had no choice but to follow suit, rubbing his eyes as he finally regained awareness.

“…oh.”  He stretched, long back cracking satisfactorily. “We’re still at the Workshop. Thought we were in the Warren.” Jack grabbed his staff from its spot on the floor and floated up. For a minute upon waking, he had smelt nothing but sunshine and flowers and chocolate, making him think of Easter Sundays and Aussie sunshine. It was understandable that he had been confused upon being told they were going to move to a real bed…the only bed Jack ever used was the one North had given him in the Workshop.

Aster copied Jack’s stretch, feeling the pleasant strain of slightly cramped muscles. They finally joined the others in front of the fireplace, and North handed them their stockings.

The stocking tradition had started, surprisingly enough, with the elves. It used to be that North would finish his rounds and immediately collapse fully clothed in bed, only to wake up uncomfortable and hungry. The elves had gotten it into their heads that they needed to help their boss unwind so that he could get a more restful sleep after the adrenaline filled night, so they had corralled him into his armchair in front of the fire and handed him a steaming cup of tea and some surprisingly unchewed cookies. After many years of this, the elves no longer needed to remind North to take a few moments to relax, so they would merely place the cookies and teapot on the table and leave his fuzzy slippers next to the chair. To complete the cozy picture, they had also hung a stocking in front of the fire.

Over time, the yetis began to put little treats for their boss in the stocking; a candy cane, a nice crisp apple, and occasionally a miniature bottle of quality vodka. When they had started the tradition of a Guardians’ Christmas Eve, more stockings appeared for each of them.

It made the yetis and elves happy to give something to their generous and lovable bear of a boss, as well as his friends. They opened them on Christmas Eve so that the elves and yetis could sleep in on Christmas and get some R&R before beginning on next year’s Christmas.

So the Guardians spilled out their stockings, thanking the yetis and elves sincerely for the little trinkets and treats the stocking stuffers had placed inside. And when all their thanks had been given and goodnights exchanged, they retired to their beds to dream good dreams of joy and love and peace on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please let me know if there are any errors. I'm not totally happy with the way this came out, but here! Christmas fluff!


End file.
